Jatuh Cinta
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Rukia sedang jatuh cinta. Ichigo bertanya padanya bagaimanakah rasanya jatuh cinta. Rukia memberitahunya dan berdasarkan itu, Ichigo yakin bahwa dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat dia tahu bahwa Rukia tidak mencintainya?


**Jatuh Cinta**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **Valiamar

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia

**Karakter Lain: **Shiba Kaien

**Rating: **T (Teen, 14 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Romance dan Friendship

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **11 Februari 2011

**Selesai: **13 Februari 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **19 Februari 2011

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Rukia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan Ichigo jelas mengetahuinya. Ichigo terus bertanya pada Rukia siapakah orang yang dicintainya itu, tapi Rukia tidak mau memberitahukannya. Selain itu, Ichigo juga bertanya pada Rukia seperti apakah rasanya jika sedang jatuh cinta. Rukia memberitahu dengan tenang. Ternyata, Rukia mencintai orang selain Ichigo. Ichigo yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Rukia tentang bagaimana rasanya jika sedang jatuh cinta tiba-tiba saja merasa aneh setelah mengetahui bahwa Rukia tidak mencintainya. Karena menurut keterangan yang diberikan Rukia, Ichigo jelas tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Lantas bagaimanakah perasaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya terhadap Rukia? Benarkah ia telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis mungil itu? Jika benar, bisakah dia merebut hati Rukia dari orang yang sedang dicintainya sekarang?

**Informasi Lanjut: **Karakter-karakter yang terdapat di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tite Kubo selaku pembuat anime Bleach. Tapi plot cerita ini seluruhnya milik si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**T **karena **adanya** _**kissing scene**_. Jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan, hal itu nggak lebih dari sekedar kebetulan semata. Cerita ini dibuat untuk menghibur para pembaca juga untuk meramaikan fandom Bleach dalam bahasa Indonesia. Cerita ini sepenuhnya **buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach.

**Dari Valiamar: **_Another _Ichiruki _one shot from me_. _Hell yeah_. Semoga bisa memuaskan para pembaca semua, apalagi yang suka banget sama pasangan yang satu ini. Gue adalah _major fan _Ichiruki karenaaa? Hubungan mereka berdua yang terkesan seru dan kocak. Terus mereka kan juga dua karakter utama di Bleach jadinya pasti mereka terus yang jadi bahan sorotan ya nggak? (Nggak usah dijawab, abaikan saja). Pokoknya gitulah, intinya _I love _Ichiruki. Sekali lagi, **jangan lupa untuk ngasih cerita ini _review _ya**! Inget motto gue; cerita tanpa _review _itu sama aja kayak sayur tanpa garem. Nggak enak dong makan sayur tanpa garem, makanya berikanlah cerita kecil ini sedikit _review _okeh? Oke. **_Review _berisi apapun diterima asal jangan _flame _**soalnya gue belom beli alat pemadam kebakaran. Udahlah, daripada ngebacot lagi, mending langsung aja deh dimulai ceritanya.

* * *

Aku melihatnya sedang termenung di ambang jendela kamarku... lagi. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kulihat dia begitu. Setiap malam, dia pasti duduk di ambang jendela kamarku sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan penuh arti. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan olehnya. Karena bisa kulihat tatapannya yang kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya setiap kali dia merenung di ambang jendela kamarku. Dugaan kuat yang melintas di kepalaku tentang apa yang dipikirkannya setiap kali dia merenung di ambang jendela kamarku adalah kapan dia bisa berhenti menumpang di rumahku. Maksudku, dia pasti memikirkan soal itu.

Rukia Kuchiki kabur dari rumahnya karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran antara kakak dan kakak iparnya yang terus saja terjadi. Dia lari ke rumahku karena aku adalah teman baiknya, kebetulan jarak antara rumahku dan rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tinggal di rumahku, dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan terus di sini. Lucunya, dia terpaksa tidur di kamarku. Padahal aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk tidur diluar, tapi dia punya ide yang lebih baik. Tubuhnya kecil, jadi dia tidur di dalam lemari pakaianku sementara aku tetap tidur di ranjangku seperti biasa.

Belakangan ini Rukia berbeda. Maksudku, tingkah lakunya tidak seperti dia yang semestinya. Dia kini sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, anggun, sabar, dan lembut. Kami yang biasanya ber-argumen karena ngotot dalam mempertahankan pendapat kami masing-masing sekarang menjadi… yah, bisa dibilang akur. Rukia selalu mengalah padaku. Aku senang juga sih melihat dia berubah menjadi seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya aku juga penasaran.

Apa sih yang membuatnya berubah? Tidak mungkin kan dia berubah begitu saja tanpa adanya alasan?

Kali ini, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei," sapaku.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit menuju ke mataku. "Hei," balasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak tidur? Hari sudah malam."

"Apa katamu? Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu!" seruku spontan dengan suara yang cenderung keras. Rukia langsung berkata 'ssst' seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir mungilnya. "Maaf… tadi itu refleks."

"Haha tidak apa-apa, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil juga. Kadang-kadang aku suka merasa bagaikan anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan Rukia—apa memang aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan atau justru Rukia yang terlalu dewasa? Dua-duanya, mungkin.

Setelah itu, keheningan melanda kami berdua. Akupun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu dengan berdeham. "Kalau boleh jujur, menurutku belakangan ini kau berubah, Rukia."

"Berubah? Berubah bagaimana, maksudmu?" Rukia bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Nada bicaranya tegas, namun tetap tenang dan anggun.

"Yah… kau menjadi… lebih dewasa dan anggun," kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Sebetulnya ada apa sih? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi begitu?"

Rukia kembali menatap langit. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya selama beberapa saat. "Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Ya, aku pasti sedang jatuh cinta."

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Jatuh cinta? Aku hampir tidak dapat mempercayainya. Tapi apa mungkin aku salah dengar? Tidak ada suara apapun—termasuk suara jangkrik, dan aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Rasanya mustahil jika aku salah dengar, terlebih lagi pendengaranku baik-baik saja.

"Boleh aku tahu… siapa orang itu?" tanyaku _to the point_. Rangkaian kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa aku sadari. Hn, sungguh menyebalkan. "Dan kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Tidak kusangka, Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa—karena kau tidak mengenalnya," ia berkata, tetap dengan senyuman simpulnya. "Aku yakin karena setiap hari perasaanku selalu bahagia, aku selalu tidak sabar ingin bertemu dia, jantungku selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali aku menatap matanya, aku selalu gugup saat berbicara dengannya, dan aku tidak suka jika melihatnya akrab dengan wanita lain."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya," aku berkata dengan nada kecewa. He? Apa aku bilang barusan? Aku _kecewa_? Astaga, ada apa denganku? Aku tidak boleh kecewa! Justru sebaliknya, aku harusnya turut bahagia karena Rukia sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya. Kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini? Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

"Apa-apaan tampangmu itu? Makin hari wajahmu makin terlihat idiot saja," ejek Rukia, dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau sebal karena aku tidak mau memberitahumu dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta? Atau kau sedih karena kau belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta? Dan keduluan olehku? Maksudku, aku jatuh cinta lebih dulu daripada kau."

Aku mencibir kesal. "Benar sekali yang pertama itu, aku memang kesal karena kau tidak mau memberitahuku dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta. Tapi yang kedua sama sekali tidak benar," aku berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit. "Aku tidak sedih kok; untuk apa harus sedih segala karena belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta? Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau jatuh cinta duluan ketimbang aku."

"Hmm baguslah kalau begitu." Katanya singkat. "Tapi apakah kau betul-betul yakin bahwa kau belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali, Ichigo?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kalau memang jatuh cinta itu seperti yang tadi dia katakan sebelumnya, aku sih belum pernah sama sekali merasa seperti itu kepada siapapun. Setiap hari aku selalu menggerutu, tidak ada orang yang kutunggu-tunggu, detak jantungku selalu stabil, aku tak pernah gugup saat berbicara dengan siapapun, dan tidak ada satu gadispun yang aku benci jika kulihat dia akrab dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku. Itu berarti aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, benar begitu bukan?

Aku mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Rukia barusan. "Ya, aku yakin, Rukia. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau jatuh cinta pada siapa? Salahmu sendiri sudah mengaku telah jatuh cinta, aku kan jadi penasaran." Celetukku blak-blakan.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kan tidak mengenalnya, untuk apa kau tahu? Ayolah Ichigo, aku kan sudah sering mengalah padamu. Kali ini giliranmu yang mengalah padaku."

"Tidak masalah aku mengenalnya atau tidak, justru karena aku tidak mengenalnya, aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan dan mungkin aku bisa membuatmu pacaran dengannya," ujarku tanpa disaring-saring dulu. Seketika aku langsung sadar bahwa ucapanku itu terdengar tidak sopan. Jadi sebelum Rukia sempat berkata-kata, aku sudah menyelanya duluan. "Erh, maksudku… mungkin aku bisa membantumu supaya bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Itulah gunanya teman kan? Saling membantu satu sama lain."

"Terima kasih Ichigo, kau baik sekali," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lagi. "Kau tahu? Menurutku, kaulah yang paling bisa memahamiku. Dengan kata lain, kau adalah temanku yang paling spesial."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Sebegitunyakah diriku dimata Rukia? Aku sangat memahaminya? Dan menurutnya aku… spesial? Oh, tidak. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh muncul. Kenapa aku merasa girang begini? Rasanya aku ingin tersenyum. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku merasa bahagia sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa Rukia menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang spesial?

Ah, aku tahu. Tentulah aku merasa senang, siapa sih yang tidak senang jika dianggap spesial oleh seseorang? Itu artinya kan, Rukia menghargaiku sebagai teman baiknya. Ya ya ya, ini tidak aneh. Ini wajar. Sangat wajar.

"Kalau aku memang temanmu yang paling spesial, kau tentu mau dong memberitahuku siapa orang yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta?" aku kembali mengusiknya soal yang satu ini. Kalau tentang ini, aku sudah tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Aku betul-betul penasaran dengan siapa—bukan, seperti apa orang yang dicintai Rukia.

"Baiklah Ichigo, aku akan memberitahumu siapa orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta itu," kata Rukia pada akhirnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ke-ingin tahu-an. Kutatap mata violetnya dengan seksama… meski akupun tidak mengenal si sosok ini sedikitpun. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Kaien Shiba, seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi rekan kerja baruku. "

"_What the hell_?" pikirku dalam hati. Rukia kerja paruh waktu menjadi pelayan di sebuah kedai teh. "Apa kau bilang? Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang mahasiswa? Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku!" celetukku dengan penuh kekagetan. Aku dan Rukia sama-sama kelas dua belas, makanya aku terkejut ketika dia bilang bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada seorang mahasiswa. Entahlah, menurutku hal ini tidak biasa.

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Santai sedikit… baiklah, jadi begini. Waktu itu aku…" dan diapun bercerita panjang lebar. Aku mendengarkannya disertai dengan sejumlah anggukan dan beberapa pertanyaan. Dia juga tertawa ketika dia menceritakan betapa memalukannya dirinya saat dia berusaha menarik perhatian Kaien.

Yang aku tahu dari Rukia, Kaien Shiba ini adalah seseorang yang dewasa, mandiri, cerdas, kuat, dan juga tampan. Hmm, pantas saja Rukia jatuh hati padanya. Aku jadi malu sendiri jika membandingkan diriku dengannya; kupikir, aku tidak ada apa-apanya bila disandingkan dengan Kaien. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan Kaien?

Belum selesai aku dengan pikiran-pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja Rukia menguap lebar. "Aku ngantuk sekali, aku rasa aku ingin tidur saja sekarang," ia berkata sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari ambang jendela kamarku. "Aku tidak sabar ingin menyambut hari esok, karena besok aku akan bertemu dengan Kaien."

Entah kenapa, aku tidak fokus pada perkataan Rukia. Aku sibuk memikirkan soal perasaanku sendiri. Memang sih aku bilang kalau aku akan membantu Rukia untuk bisa mendapatkan Kaien dan segala macamnya itu, tapi mengapa… aku merasa tidak enak begini? Rasanya seperti sakit, sedih, juga kecewa. Mungkinkah aku… ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan… aish, aku bingung ingin menyangkalnya atau tidak. Aku juga tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar merasakannya. Bingung, bingung, bingung, aku bingung total. Aku rasa aku akan menderita _insomnia _panjang malam ini.

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan perasaan senang, meskipun aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah lemari pakaian. Rasa cinta ini seperti bisa mengubah apa saja meskipun yang buruk sekalipun menjadi terasa baik. Aku betul-betul tidak sabar ingin segera pergi ke tempat kerja besok; mungkin saja ada kemajuan antara aku dengan Kaien.

Aku sudah tertidur agak lama ketika tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu lemari tempatku tidur sekarang. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa pengetuknya… siapa lagi kalau bukan si pria berambut oranye bertampang idiot itu? Aku membuka pintu lemari pelan, tidak ingin terlihat gusar olehnya. Bisa kulihat mata musim gugurnya ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Ada apa lagi, Ichigo? Kau sudah tahu kan dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta?" kataku sambil menyerngitkan dahi.

Mendadak, Ichigo kelihatan gugup. Ia menunduk seraya menggaruk pelan leher bagian belakangnya. "Emm… iya sih, tapi… aku… maksudku, kau teramat sangat mencintainya?"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak begini? "Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar sangat amat mencintainya, memangnya kenapa, Ichigo? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" aku bertanya seadanya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur, karena selain aku memang sudah ngantuk berat, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat bangun di hari esok.

"Kalau begitu… apakah di hatimu… sudah tidak ada tempat lagi bagi pria lain?" Ichigo kembali bertanya, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Aku mulai menggerakan bibirku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi dia malah bertanya lagi.

"Satu lagi, Rukia. Apakah seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu harus seperti yang kau katakan? Maksudku, selalu merasa senang, jantung berdebar, cemburu, gugup ketika berbicara, dan selalu menunggu-nunggu?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Dalam sekejap aku langsung merinding. Jantungku juga jadi berdegup kencang. Tatapannya itu… mematikan. Sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku ingin berbicara, tapi entah kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Lalu Ichigo kembali berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku tidak merasakan itu semua… tapi, ada tiga hal aneh yang kurasakan pada seorang gadis. Yang pertama, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan lengkap jika bersama dengannya. Yang kedua, aku bahagia bila dia bahagia, dan aku juga sedih bila dia sedih. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bahagia, dan yang ketiga…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku hancur saat mengetahui bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain… dan aku makin hancur ketika menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar berbeda dari pria yang dicintainya itu."

Ya Tuhan, kau apakan pita suaraku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun?

"Apakah aku belum bisa disebut sebagai orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Sebab ketiga hal itulah yang kurasakan padamu, Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo, pria yang sedang berdiri tegak di hadapanku, pria yang merupakan teman baikku, berkata seperti itu. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? "Ya… sepertinya aku… jatuh cinta padamu."

Mataku membelalak lebar mendengar pengakuannya barusan. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ichigo… jatuh cinta padaku? Sungguh sulit kupercaya. Kami yang berteman akrab selama ini… dan aku yang baru saja bercerita panjang lebar kepadanya tentang perasaan cintaku yang menggebu-gebu terhadap Kaien… astaga, apakah aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar? Tapi aku kan tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Ichigo jatuh cinta padaku. Ya Tuhan, hatinya pasti hancur sekali sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ichigo menghela nafas, kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, ya. Tak apalah, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki bukan?" ia berkata. "Tenang saja Rukia, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Sebaliknya, aku akan membantumu semampuku… karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Rasanya bukan hanya tidak mampu berbicara saja, tapi seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Mendengar semua pernyataannya telah mematikan fungsi seluruh syarafku. Percayalah, tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa bersalah lebih daripada aku sekarang ini. Aku telah menghancurkan hati seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus; dengan sepenuh hatinya. Penjahat macam apa aku ini? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Aku harus…

"Tapi, sebelum itu, ada satu pertanyaan dariku untukmu," kata Ichigo dengan tegas, membuyarkan pikiranku mentah-mentah. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat—dia seperti ingin menerkamku. Tidak, dia memang _sudah _menerkamku dengan seluruh perkataannya. "Adakah yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku… dengan segenap hatimu dan seluruh jiwamu?"

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Jawabanku atas pertanyaannya tersebut adalah sebuah ciuman manis dan lembut tepat di bibirnya. Kuletakkan kedua tangan mungilku di kedua belah pipinya yang terasa hangat. Aku tahu persis jika Ichigo terkejut atas tindakanku yang bisa dibilang tidak terduga ini, tapi lama-lama dia menikmatinya juga. Kami berciuman cukup lama sebelum akhirnya aku menghentikannya. Tanganku masih berada di pipinya dan wajah kami berdua hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Ichigo. Karena kau sudah menyadarkanku bahwa kaulah yang pantas aku cintai." Kataku dengan seulas senyuman. Aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku ini. Maksudku, aku bukannya semata-mata ingin menghibur Ichigo saja, tapi aku memang serius. Daripada aku terus mengejar-ngejar Kaien yang belum tentu bisa membalas perasaanku, lebih baik aku mulai mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya, kan?

Lagipula, Ichigo itu tampan, tubuhnya juga atletis. Dia juga memiliki senyuman yang menawan, pantang menyerah, penuh perhatian, dan tatapan yang menyejukkan. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika aku bisa membalas cintanya sepenuhnya. Ciuman pertamaku saja sudah tercuri olehnya, dan itupun juga karena akulah yang menciumnya, bukan dia yang menciumku. Sepertinya bukan hanya ciuman pertamaku saja yang _akan _tercuri olehnya…

"Ru… Rukia? Be… benarkah itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tampang bingungnya itu. Lalu kemudian aku mengangguk, mengatakan 'iya' padanya. Ichigo tersenyum manis sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih Rukia, karena kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk…"

Kata-katanya terpotong karena aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Kali ini ciuman kami lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan aku bisa merasakan belaian tangan kanannya di rambutku. Sementara tangan kirinya mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Tahukah kau bahwa kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara?" tanyaku selepasnya kami dari ciuman kedua kami yang baru saja terjadi.

Ichigo menyeringai jahil. "Kalau kau akan menciumku untuk menghentikanku ketika aku sedang berbicara, maka aku akan bicara terus."

Sekarang, giliranku yang menyeringai. "…Bicaralah kalau begitu." Kataku dengan nada yang menggoda. Justru tanpa kata-kata lagi, Ichigo mencium bibirku… yang artinya adalah itu ciuman kami untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kemudian kami berciuman lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Berciuman dengan Ichigo rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat sosok Kaien selama berjam-jam. Sepertinya aku tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Dengan inilah, maka aku dan Ichigopun resmi berpacaran. Setelah puas berciuman, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke aktivitas semula kami yaitu tidur.

"Kau yakin tidak mau tidur bersamaku? Tidur yang baik itu kan di tempat tidur, bukan di lemari." Kata Ichigo sambil merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya diatas ranjangnya yang memang terlihat empuk dan nyaman. Tapi… ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Kami saja _baru _menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku baru membuka mulut untuk memberi jawaban namun lagi-lagi Ichigo menyelaku. "Haha tenanglah, aku cuma bercanda," katanya disertai dengan tertawa kecil. "Selamat malam Rukia, aku mencintaimu."

Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Ichigo." Kataku sebelum aku menutup pintu lemari Ichigo yang merupakan tempat tidurku sehari-hari.

Malam ini adalah malam yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Di satu sisi, aku sangat bahagia karena aku telah menemukan cinta sejatiku, tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa getir; karena dengan hilangnya perasaanku terhadap Kaien, maka hilang juga motivasiku untuk pergi ke tempat kerja. Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa sering bolos deh. Dan kalau aku sering bolos kerja, bisa-bisa aku kekurangan uang terus! Oh, tidak…

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Hehehe... hehehe... hehehe... jadi bagaimana? Apakah bumbu _romance-_nya udah kerasa? Apakah _kissing scene_-nya udah bagus? Apakah ceritanya bikin senyum-senyum sendiri? Apakah gue udah terlalu banyak nanya? Silahkan dijawab via _review. _Oh ya, hampir aja gue lupa. Buat anda-anda yang merupakan _author _dua bahasa alias _bilingual author _untuk bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris, terlebih lagi kalo anda-anda lagi nyari tantangan, bisa tuh _visit profile page _gue. Disitu memuat satu _challenge _untuk fandom Bleach. Ayo ikuti segera sekarang juga! Gue juga mau bilang makasih banyak nih buat **Ojou-chan **atas pertanyaannya, jadi gue tau letak kesalahan cerita ini. Karena itulah, akhirnya fic ini sukses gue _edit_! Semoga hasil _edit_-an ini bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Valiamar cabut dulu, _adios_!


End file.
